


What Happens in Vegas...

by kenezbian



Series: Burnvin/Burnay/Burndanvin Universe [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie and Dan get Gavin in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas...

Gavin bounced onto the bed and stretched his arms out to the sides. “Oh, I missed Vegas.”

Burnie strolled into the room at a calmer pace and started untying his tie. “So you had fun at home?”

“Yeah, dressed up as Santa for the kids. It was fun.”

“Barb and I liked your tits.”

“Wot, no, that was a gut!” Gavin sat up and frowned. “Don’t be an arse.”

Burnie slid his tie from under his collar and stretched it between his hands. “It was nice to see Dan tonight, haven’t seen him in a while.”

“I hope you’re not sick of him, he’s gonna be around a little longer.”

Burnie’s eyes flicked up to the clock on the nightstand; 12:50AM. He laid his tie over the back of the desk chair and repositioned it at the end of the queen-sized bed. “Get undressed,” he said firmly, shrugging his suit jacket off and hanging it on the chair as well.

He grabbed the handkerchief out of his jacket’s breast pocket and unfolded it, running the edges through his fingers as he walked around to the opposite side of the bed. When Gavin finished, they both turned down the comforter, pushing it off the end of the bed to the floor, and Gavin laid down on the crisp white sheets.

Burnie knelt next to him. “I have nothing to tie you with or tie you to, so I’m going to trust you to be a good boy and lie still.” He carefully tied the purple fabric around his eyes and pulled the flat sheet up to his waist, tucking it in around him. “Now wait here while I put the do-not-disturb sign on the door.”

The older man hopped off the bed and checked the clock again - 12:57. He heard a cardkey in the lock and walked over to the door, pulling it open before Dan could, and the young man jumped.

Burnie held a finger to his lips and signaled to the chair, Dan responded with a nod and toed his shoes off in the foyer, then walked silently to the chair and sat down, smirking at the sight.

“Burns?” Gavin called out suddenly.

“Gavin, I told you to wait. You’re not being very patient.”

The Brit grunted, and Burnie laughed. “C’mon, I’ve got something very special planned for you, but I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.”

Burnie looked at the brunet in the chair and nodded. “Tell me about Dan again.”

“You’re a pervert.”

“I’m waiting.” Burnie loosened the top two buttons on his shirt and sat down quickly on the end of the bed, chuckling at the yelp from the prone man. He faced Dan and smirked evilly.

“W-where should I start?”

“What do you think he’d do if he was here right now?” Burnie’s gray eyes were locked with Dan’s brown ones.

“Run away screaming.”

Dan chewed on his knuckle, trying not to laugh.

Burnie’s face grew cross and he whipped around to face Gavin. “Sass me again.”

“I’m sorry, Burnie, please,” Gavin pleaded, voice suddenly full of worry.

“Then tell me. If Dan walked in here and saw you like this, what would you want him to do?”

Gavin chewed his lip and blushed deeply. Burnie stole a glance at Dan and smiled widely when he saw him making a similar face, and Dan wrinkled his nose at him.

“I’d want him to sit by me and just look at me with those big brown eyes for a minute.”

“Keep going.” Burnie stood up and looked to Dan, nodding towards Gavin, and Dan took the hint and moved, sitting next to Gavin on the bed. Burnie stood behind him.

“Then he’d lean over and run his hands over my sides - Christ, Burns, when’d your hands get so cold?!”

Burnie leaned over and whispered in Gavin’s ear. “Don’t stop.”

“I want him to straddle my waist, lay on me and pin my hands above my head, kiss my neck, rub his scruff against my shoulder… Mmm, like that…” Gavin moaned and arched into the kiss, and Dan sighed into his friend’s skin.

“What else?” Burnie prompted once more before standing up straight and walking to the opposite side of the bed again, crossing his arms over his chest and surveying the two Englishmen.

“He’d let go of my hands, and I’d run my fingers through his hair…” Dan made the mistake of following that direction, and Gavin’s eyebrows knit together when he felt the spiky hair under his fingers. “Burnie…”

Burnie knelt next to him on the bed and untied the handkerchief just as Dan sat up and moved off him. “Hello B,” Dan said quietly, winking.

Gavin’s jaw dropped and he propped himself up on his elbows. “But— how did— what’re you—”

“Don’t think about it,” Burnie said, stroking Gavin’s hair lightly. “Just go with it.”

Gavin’s green eyes were wide and he spluttered, trying to find words, but Burnie shushed him. “I don’t think you were having a problem with it,” he said, turning to stare at Gavin’s erection under the sheet, a damp spot at the tip. “Would you like to continue?”

The blond stared at Dan, and he nodded. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Gavin opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but decided against it and he reached for Dan’s face, pulling him into a kiss. The bed shifted, and Burnie resumed his place next to it, watching the young men.

Dan carefully walked his fingers down Gavin’s torso and slid it under the sheet, pushing it aside and trailing his fingertips over his erection. Gavin moaned and his mouth fell open, giving Dan the space he needed to tease his tongue between his lips.

Gavin reached for the hem of Dan’s shirt and pulled on it clumsily, whining into his mouth. He took the hint and pulled away from his friend long enough to yank his shirt off over his head and toss it onto the floor at Burnie’s feet.

Burnie absentmindedly picked it up and folded it, turning away for a moment to place it on the desk. He turned back and laughed - Dan had thrown aside the sheet completely and was blowing Gavin with an expertise he didn’t expect from him.

The smaller man was writhing and balling the sheets under him in his fists, lips dribbling nonsense in between _please_ ’s and _oh God Dan_ ’s. The corners of Dan’s eyes were wrinkled in a smile, and Burnie licked his lips.

Dan gripped Gavin’s thighs and held him tight, trying to keep him from wiggling but failing. He gagged on a thrust and pulled his mouth off. “Jeez, Gavin, don’t you know how to sit still?”

“Gavin’s a wiggler, I should’ve warned you,” Burnie said quietly, turning to dig in his suitcase. “Here,” he said, tossing a condom and a small bottle of lube on the bed, “you’ll be needing those.”

“Thanks,” he said, standing up briefly to remove his jeans and reposition himself between Gavin’s knees. He dribbled some of the slick fluid on his fingers and leaned forward, meeting Gavin as he sat up for a kiss.

Gavin wound his arms around Dan’s neck and whispered some nonsense into his mouth, and Dan shushed him lightly as he carefully slid a finger into him. He giggled as Gavin’s head fell back, and he wrapped his free hand around the smaller man’s waist.

Burnie climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind Gavin, brushing damp bangs out of his face. “Shh, love, calm down,” he murmured, and Gavin leaned back into his lap, gripping Dan’s shoulders as he moved.

“Burns, I can’t, I don’t, I want—” Gavin’s words were cut off as Dan slid another finger in and he hollered.

Dan cupped Gavin’s hip and pressed his thumb into his hip bone. “You can say what you need to, B, I won’t mind.” He slid in a third finger and Gavin arched into his touch, tossing his head in Burnie’s lap.

“B, I need you to fuck me,” Gavin finally forced out, hands sliding off his shoulders onto his biceps, fingers digging into the skin.

“There’s my boy,” Burnie uttered, gently massaging his shoulders.

The brunet carefully slipped his fingers out of Gavin, smiling at the subsequent whine and Burnie soothing him. He rolled the condom onto his john thomas and drizzled a little of the cool liquid onto it.

Gavin watched intently as Dan scooted a little closer and helped him lift his hips. The blond wrapped his long legs around his waist and when Dan positioned himself at his entrance he gave a short nod.

“Do it all at once, he likes it best that way,” Burnie said to him.

Dan took a deep breath, and Gavin whined when he paused for a moment to let it out. “Dan, please, just— “

The Brits both yelled as Dan suddenly slid home, and Gavin reached up to hold Burnie’s hands. Burnie gripped them tightly, helping Gavin get leverage for Dan.

Gavin’s eyes were distant as Dan started to thrust into him, and eventually they drifted closed as his moans started picking up in volume.

The younger man cried out when Dan gripped the head of his cock, thumbing over the slit and spreading around the pre-cum that had collected there. Gavin tried to say something, but all he got out was a series of random noises, and the other men laughed loudly.

“What a whore,” Dan muttered, thrusting a little faster.

“He’s my little cumslut,” Burnie said, squeezing his hands once. “He’s belonged to me for years.”

Gavin choked on a guttural noise and Burnie gave Dan a nod; Dan began stroking Gavin in time with his thrusts, and it was only a few pumps later that Gavin was shooting his load over his own belly.

Dan grabbed Gavin’s hips and began fucking him relentlessly, and Gavin writhed under him, his moans returning and growing louder until finally both men yelled together again as Dan came.

Gavin fell limp in Burnie’s lap, and the older man let go of his hands to gently lift him to climb out from behind him. He whined as Dan slid out, and the brunet walked off to the bathroom to clean up.

Burnie propped Gavin up with a pillow and kissed him once on the forehead. “You alright?”

“You’re a shit,” Gavin told him, smiling.

Burnie opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and nodded instead. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Gavin grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a quick kiss. “Oh, wait, you’re still dressed,” he said quietly afterwards. “Do you need some help?”

Dan came out of the bathroom, drying his hands on a hand towel. “Don’t worry B, I’ve got it covered. I do owe him a thank you for sharing, anyway.”

Burnie stood up straight and adjusted his shirt. “You sure you don’t want Gavin to help?”

“I know how to give a blow job, Burnie. C’mon,” he said, pointing at his pants, “do you need help stepping out of those or can you do it on your own?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t be mouthy.”

“I thought you wanted me to be mouthy,” Dan said, stalking towards him.

Gavin sat up carefully and pursed his lips at the mess on his stomach, then jumped when Dan’s hand towel suddenly landed on his leg. “Thanks B.”

“Yup,” Dan replied, standing in front of Burnie. “Your call, Burns.”

Burnie unzipped his fly and pushed Dan down by his shoulder to his knees. “If your mouth isn’t tired by the time you’re done, you can say whatever you like.”

“I can agree to that,” Dan replied, reaching through Burnie’s zipper and pulling out his cock. It was already mostly hard, and Dan pumped it a few times to get it completely there.

“Don’t tease,” Burnie growled.

“Don’t be impatient,” Dan retorted, finally sliding it into his mouth.

Gavin shifted his weight on the bed, crossing his legs under him, leaning forward a little to watch. “He likes to get deep-throated, but my gag reflex is too strong,” Gavin whispered to his friend.

Dan’s eyebrow shot up and took Burnie’s length all the way to the base. The older man groaned and ran his fingers through Dan’s hair. “Yeah, that’s it,” he mumbled thickly.

Gavin laid belly-down on the bed. “Wrap a hand around the base - like that.” The blond smirked. “Make some noise for him.”

Dan moaned and backed off slightly, licking up to the tip and wrapping his tongue around the head. Gavin chuckled and looked up at Burnie, who was biting a knuckle to keep from moaning too loudly.

“Here, love, let me help you,” he said quietly, standing up off the bed and moving behind the older man. He slid his hands under his armpits and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Dan was alternating between taking as much as he could in his mouth and sucking the head, sometimes running a flat tongue over the slit, sometimes licking the length like an ice cream cone. Burnie was purring lowly, and Gavin chuckled as he slid the shirt down his shoulders and laid it on the desk. “Sounds like you’re enjoying it.”

Dan looked up and smiled. “Hey Gav, has Burnie ever had two guys work on him at the same time?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Gavin said, peeking around Burnie’s shoulder. “We could fix that though.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, if one of you doesn’t start blowing me again I’m gonna start punching people.”

Gavin laughed and walked around Burnie. “Someone’s getting a little tense.”

Burnie grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Gavin’s head and pulled him in for a rough kiss. “You gonna help him like a good boy?” he asked, voice rumbling against his lips.

Gavin wrinkled his nose at him, then got on his knees next to Dan. “C’mon, B, let me have a go.”

The brunet shoved him a little, trying to block Gavin with his shoulder. “No, you get it all the time, and I’m the guest, I should get it first!”

“You already had a turn!”

“You both are gonna get your heads knocked together in a minute,” Burnie warned, placing a hand on each man’s head. “Now, one of you is gonna take it, and the other is gonna wait his turn.”

Gavin reached up and wrapped his long slender fingers around the length and gently pressed his other hand against the middle of Dan’s back. “You first,” he conceded, guiding him gently.

Dan grinned. “I’ll get him most of the way there, and you take the shot?”

Gavin smirked. “Sounds perfect.”

Burnie growled and tightened his grip in Dan’s hair. “You’ve got 2 seconds to open your mouth,” he said, and Dan obliged, placing his hands on Burnie’s thighs as Burnie swatted Gavin away.

Gavin’s jaw dropped open as he watched Burnie forcefully shove his dick into Dan’s mouth, and gasped slightly when he realized Dan didn’t gag.

The older man began thrusting into Dan’s mouth, and Dan just sat there and took it, barely making any noise and not choking once. It wasn’t long before Burnie’s pattern became erratic, and Gavin tapped Dan lightly on the shoulder.

Dan backed off and Burnie made a strangled groan, but Gavin was instantly in his place and nearly took the next thrust without missing a beat - except that he had to lean back so Burnie’s head wouldn’t trigger his gag reflex.

Burnie whined, but Gavin grabbed his hips and forced him to stay still. He shot a sideways glance at Dan and winked, then took the head into his mouth and ran his tongue around it like he would a lollipop.

Burnie’s hands tangled into Gavin’s hair, and he finally let out a deep moan as he went off. Gavin swallowed every drop and spent some time licking him clean before Burnie finally let go.

He walked off to the bathroom and shut the door, and after a few moments the shower was running. Dan looked at Gavin and pointed towards the door over his shoulder. “So, uh, what’s the protocol here?”

Gavin shook his head. “Burnie gets crabby if you get too chatty. He’ll be better after a shower.”

“And you?”

“What about me?” Gavin flopped down on the bed and started making a nest out of the pillows.

“Well…” Dan chewed a thumbnail and sat on the bed next to Gavin. “I still want to be friends.”

“Of course, why would we—” Gavin turned to Dan and laughed at the look on his face. “You mean _just friends_.”

“I don’t think it’s so funny.”

Gavin clapped a hand on Dan’s knee. “Look, B, we’re best mates. It’s all we’ve ever been and all we’re ever gonna be.”

“But Burnie said—”

“Forget what Burnie said. Listen to the words, straight from the horse’s mouth. Dan, I’ve never wanted a romantic relationship with you. I just think you’re gorgeous and I wanted to fuck you once.” Gavin snuggled down into his pillow-nest again.

Dan heaved a sigh. “Wow, that’s— phew, I was worried.”

“About what?”

“About having to hurt you. I could never date you, you grind on my nerves too much.”

Gavin laughed and pulled Dan into the pillow nest. “B, I only want to be friends-with-benefits with you.”

“Agreed.”

The shower turned off, and the guys heard Burnie puttering around in the bathroom before finally coming out with a towel around his waist.

“Hey, there’s the grump,” Gavin said sleepily. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, sorry I got so rough there at the end. Is everything okay?” Burnie adjusted his towel.

Gavin looked down at Dan, who was nodding off. “Yeah, everything’s fine. You gonna come join us?”

“In a sec, gotta get my things in order. You know me.”

“I do.” Gavin snuggled down next to Dan and nuzzled his face into his brown hair. He listened to Burnie fumble around the room for a bit, then sighed when the older man flipped the comforter back onto the bed and tucked it in around them.

Burnie walked around the bed, picking up a couple stray clothing items here and there and tucking them under his arm. He leaned over and kissed Dan on the top of his head, then turned off the lamp and walked back to his side, where he dumped the clothes in the pile that had already collected on the desk, and he climbed in behind Gavin.

He reached over and tilted Gavin’s head towards him and gave him a peck on the lips, then both men settled into the spoon position. Gavin leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Dan’s, and was rewarded with the almost-sleeping man reaching out and resting his hand on his waist.

The three men fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
